Mattel & Rainbow 2: Battle For Volcano Island
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: After the events of Unite!, Poppy, Catwoman and Tecna go on another adventure where they face off against Killer Croc on an island adventure! Second of a mega crossover quadrilogy! Hiatus for now.
1. The Summoning, Arrival

**This is the second installment of a planned crossover series extravaganza! Takes place after the events of Mattel/Rainbow Unite!**

Chanting was heard. The screen then fades to the first scene in the sequel where eleven stone heads were circling around a stone tower. We then look down to see three crabs doing a ritual as they were chanting.

The leader crab says, "We can wait no longer. It is time. Only the eleven will save us from the equals of...the K. Croc.", as he looks at the ritual and looks at the purple peaked volcano far away.

A deep, evil, and reptilian voice then booms from far away,

" **FOOLS!** You **CANNOT** stop me! This world...is **MINE!** "

Suddenly, purple lightning then shoots out from the volcano and tries to stop the ritual. The leader crab then tries to block it with his staff cane.

"Not...yet! It isn't!", the leader crab struggles.

The conflict then rose and rose until...

...the eleven stone heads then vanish as lightning strikes again, as night turns to day.

"He has broken the circle! The heroes will be lost!", one of the two crabs shocked.

The leader crab then said to his fellow crab, "Not lost, they're scattered! But not all of them. Look!", as he points to the sky as something happens just now.

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!** ", two voices screamed as two familiar figures fall from the sky and land by the three crabs.

It was Poppy O'Hair and Catwoman from Ever After High and Super Hero High, respectively!

"Hey! This doesn't look like Ever After or the Tower Hair Salon!", Poppy says as she looks around after falling.

Catwoman then recognizes the daughter of Rapunzel from their last adventure, saying, "Poppy? Where are we?"

"Far from home, Female Feline.", the leader crab said to the two from behind. Catwoman and Poppy then jump and shocked with fear as they were startled by the crabs. "I have summoned you here...for a purpose!" The two crabs then chanted, as the leader rolled his eyes and continued, "A new enemy, the K. Croc, has arrived here, and seeks vengeance!"

"Wait...K. Croc? That bad guy is from _my_ universe.", Catwoman corrects the crab, as she recognizes the bad guy.

The leader crab said, "Very well. Also, he has created a terrible ooze that corrupts everything it touches. But the legends of our people say that you, the Chosen Ones, can save us!", as he sighs when the two crabs chanted again.

"But...how do we save you?", Poppy asks, confused with the new mission.

The leader crab then answered, "You will know, Rebellious Hairstylist, you will know. But first, you must find all of your friends. United, you will triumph!", as the two crabs chanted for a third time, with the leader saying, "Please stop that. Now follow me, and I will take you to a safe place where you can camp."

Catwoman and Poppy start to follow the leader crab, the former saying, "How does he do that?"

"Oh, it's a crab thing.", Poppy answers to the feline DC superhero.

 **Mattel & Rainbow 2: Battle For Volcano Island**

 **Starring...**

 **Lindsay Ames as Poppy O'Hair**

 **Tara Strong as Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (DC SHG)**

 **Audrey Waselwski as Tecna**

 **Haven Paschall as Bloom**

 **Jessica Paquet as Stella**

 **Colleen Foy as Holly O'Hair**

 **Haviland Stillwell as Faybelle Thorn**

 **Erin Fitzgerald as C.A. Cupid**

 **Debi Derryberry as Draculaura**

 **Bill Farmer as The Wise Old Crab**

 **and Fred Tataiscore as Killer Croc**


	2. Summoner's Rock

**Characters Playable: Catwoman (Cat O'Nine Tails) and Poppy O'Hair (Brushscissors Sword)**

As Catwoman and Poppy were starting to go on their way to camp, they were fighting birds and other hostile creatures along the way, with the leader crab giving the two advice.

* * *

"Hey! Look at all this stuff!", Catwoman said at one point when she and Poppy look around the coast of the island, finding useful items and treasures.

Poppy then says to the superhero, "Pockets at the ready, Catwoman!"

 **Outfit Found: Poppy's Thronecoming Outfit**

* * *

Catwoman then says to Poppy, "Look out! More of those darn birds!", as she and Poppy were battling birds.

* * *

"Peak the trees, break the shells...go figure.", Catwoman says as she and Poppy were breaking shells, peaking trees and opening chests to find valuable stuff along the way.

* * *

When going across the coast, they hear a strange sound from somewhere in the island.

"What was that?!", Poppy shocked as she hears this, but is courageous.

Catwoman guessed, "I think it came out of that storm above the volcano!"

 **Outfit Found: Cupid's Thronecoming Outfit**

* * *

As the two go down a hill, Poppy was a bit scared while Catwoman jumped like a real scared cat and shrieked when something fell in front of them.

"WHOA!", shrieked Catwoman, before she recognizes the object that fell. "Hey, it's the Super Hero High Gemworld Amethyst! Wow, it's still shiny.", she says when she sees a duplicate of the school amethyst.

* * *

Poppy asks Catwoman, "Did you see all that stuff from the big storm? Do you think that old crab will want us to take it back?", which the latter nods no.

 **Outfit Found: Faybelle's Cheerleading Outfit**

* * *

When searching for stuff, they see the book that Courtly used for her evil powers on their last adventure.

"Look! That's Courtly's evil spell book! Oh, we sure showed her!", Poppy recognizes the book.

Catwoman remembered, "Yeah. We sure did, Poppy!", as the two keep moving to the end of the coast while fighting creatures and monsters.


	3. Holly!

"Hey. What's that up ahead?", Catwoman asks.

Poppy tries to _"put her finger on it"_ , "It looks like..."

Surprisingly, Poppy couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Holly! What are you doing here?", Poppy said, surprised.

Holly was seen swimming. "Swimming, Poppy! Swimming!", her sister said, seeing her twin Poppy.

"Holly, we're the chosen ones, and we're on a mission to save the world!", Poppy said to her sister as we then see Holly is swimming in a pool, having fun. "Uh, Holly? Are you coming with us?"

"Okay, sis. Just give a few more minutes of swimming!", Holly says as Catwoman sighs.

Poppy says to Catwoman about her sister, "She won't take long."


	4. Shipwreck Cliff

**Characters Playable: Poppy (Brushscissors Sword), Holly (Hair Powers) and Catwoman (Cat O'Nine Tails)**

Poppy and Catwoman, along with Holly, continue to go to the camp, where they then go across a shipwreck.

* * *

"We have to time this carefully.", Catwoman said as she, Holly and Poppy go on top of the shipwreck and they dodge the ship's propellers. "This place is a total shipwreck."

* * *

Catwoman says as she and the O'Hair twins encounter a cracked floor with a dead end, "This floor is cracked. Maybe we can break it."

* * *

As the three climb up one of the shipwrecks, they find silver platforms.

"Maybe we can knock it over.", Holly suggests, with Catwoman agreeing.

 **Outfit Found: Cupid's Through the Woods Outfit**

* * *

As they go down on another shipwreck, Catwoman comments, "This ship looks like it's been picked off the bottom of the sea."

"And twisted like a candy wrapper!", Poppy comments as well.

 **Outfit Found: Poppy's Through the Woods Outfit**

* * *

When they see another shipwreck, Catwoman plans, "If we make that pipe fall into the water, I bet we can get across.", as the three see the lever to make the pipe fall.

* * *

After they make a path with the fallen pipe, they go across another shipwreck.

"You guys need anything?", Catwoman asks the O'Hair sisters.

"I'm still okay! How about you, sis?", Poppy says and asks her sister.

Holly says, "Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm more beautiful than...Poppy."

"Hey!", Poppy says to her sister, who apologizes and is just teasing a bit.

 **Outfit Found: Catwoman's Beach Outfit**

* * *

The O'Hair twins and the DC Superhero then encounter a bigger sand monster than the ones they fought off back at the last two chapters.

"Yikes! The little sand monster has a big brother!", Poppy said, but is still courageous.

 **Outfit Found: Holly's Thronecoming Outfit**

* * *

Defeating the sand monsters and going across another wrecked ship, they find no way to get across to the other side to the beach.

"How do we get across?", Poppy asks Catwoman.

The superhero said, "If we knock that chandelier down, we can use it as a bridge!", as she uses her Cat O'Nine Tails whip to bring the chandelier down on the water, making a path to get across on.

Defeating the crabs on the other side after the chandelier, they go up on a shipwreck with lifeboats as a way up.

"Twin daughters of Rapunzel first!", Poppy bets as the three go up the lifeboats.

Once they reach the top of the ship, they couldn't believe what they saw to find another familiar character.


	5. Harley in Trouble, New Friends

" **OW!** Get off me! Hey, Catwoman! Little help here?", Harley Quinn said, revealing the next character in peril, who is cornered by fat birds.

Catwoman then says to the O'Hair twins, "It's my superhero friend Harley Quinn!"

"Yeah. Me and Catwoman met him before.", Poppy said to her sister.

Harley Quinn then said, "These upsized _TV dinners_ cornered me when I tried to shoo them away with my hammer!"

"Don't worry, Harley, we'll get you out of there!", Catwoman says to her friend, as she and the O'Hair twins then fight the fat birds and the other birds they faced earlier.

* * *

After the birds were defeated, Harley says, "Thanks, guys. Hey, what's going on?"

"Long story, pal. I'll tell you once this guy shows us where to camp.", Catwoman told her superhero friend.

* * *

As the leader crab leads the four heroes to camp, Harley questions, "So...we're hanging out with the twin daughters of Rapunzel, and a crab?"

"Yeah! We're the chosen ones!", Holly pointed out to Harley with her sister smiling.

Harley then goes with it. "Right..."

"Here is your new home, Chosen Ones.", the leader crab said as he finally showed them the camp. He then points to the pool in the camp, "See that pool? Is it a shrine for the Powers for Good."

The camp had a big pool, along with the progressing camps the heroes are gonna build. The heroes then are astonished.


	6. The Plant Girl and the Royal Dark Fairy

When staying in camp for a bit, the leader Wise Old Crab then needed to speak to Poppy, Catwoman and Holly while Harley stays to build the camps.

"The prophecies say that the Plant Girl and the Royal Dark Fairy will be covered by sand. You must find them quickly!", the Wise Old Crab said.

Harley Quinn also plans, "While you're there, look for stuff we can use to build a camp!"

* * *

Our heroes then immediately find the Plant Girl when they went to their next destination, where she fought off the surrounding sand monsters.

"Ivy!", Catwoman greeted to see Poison Ivy, who the crab called her the Plant Girl.

"Catwoman! You saved my life!", Ivy greeted her back.

Catwoman then asks her, "How did you get here?"

"I was helping Frost and my friends do a science club project when, boom! I'm on this weird island being attacked by sand monsters!", Poison Ivy said.

The superhero feline then cuts to the chase to Ivy, "We gotta find some royal dark girl, and save the world, again! C'mon!"

"Who's your friend?", asks Poison Ivy to Holly, although she never met her before at the time when Poppy, Tecna, Catwoman and Draculaura was stopping Cheetah last time in Super Hero High.

"I'm Holly O'Hair, I'm Poppy's sister."

Poison Ivy then says, "That's good to know. I heard a weird noise on the far side of the lagoon. We should check it out."


	7. Calamity Cove

**Characters Playable: Catwoman (Cat O'Nine Tails), Poison Ivy (Plant Powers), Poppy O'Hair (Brushscissors Sword) and Holly O'Hair (Hair Powers).**

The four begin to go around the cove as they look for the strange noise and the Royal Dark Fairy.

 **Outfit Found: Poppy's Fairest on Ice Outfit**

* * *

They also go across a similar Magix building piece from last time.

"This looks like a part of Tecna's Magix simulation.", Catwoman investigates this.

 **Outfit Found: Tecna's Ice Outfit**

* * *

The four continue fighting birds and finding some more parts for their camps while searching for the Royal Dark Fairy.

 **Outfit Found: Harley's Beach Outfit**

* * *

"WHAT THE-?! Sand monsters?!", Catwoman says as they encounter sand monsters in one part of the cove.

* * *

Poison Ivy says as she, Catwoman and the O'Hair twins were flying due to the cove's winds, "Awesome air!"

* * *

As they reach to the next beach area with the cove winds, Catwoman finds a hole blocked by the bird's nest.

"Hmm...this blowhole is blocked.", the DC superhero feline teen said as she sees the blocked hole to release the winds.

Poison Ivy swooningly asks her, "Is that a nice thing to say?"

They destroy the bird's nest and resume going across the waters of the cove to the next area.

* * *

"More sharkoids!", Poison Ivy exclaimed as they go to the next area to dodge the sharks, which they then go across the turtles after.

Holly then excitingly said, "More jumping and swimming! Hooray! Except the sharks."

 **Outfit Found: Harley's Dance Outfit**

* * *

"Another shipwreck? Hope no one is on board.", Catwoman comments as the heroes go across the shipwreck in the cove.

* * *

Poison Ivy then gasps, "Sand monsters incoming!", as our heroes see more sand monsters, which they defeat with teamwork.

 **Outfit Found: Catwoman's Dance Outfit**

* * *

"There's something behind that old tree.", Poppy says as our heroes knock the tree down, which causes a rock to create a path across the quicksand.

Unfortunately, it also causes sand monsters, one big and the others small, to appear.

Poison Ivy then gasps again, "Another sand monster, and it is HUGE!"

 **Outfit Found: Holly's Spring Unsprung Outfit**

* * *

After defeating the sand monsters, they finally find the far side of the lagoon, as Poppy asks her sister, and the DC Superhero Teenagers.

"Do we take the high road or the low road?", asks Poppy.

Holly answers, "We can take both!"

 **Outfit Found: Poison Ivy's Beach Outfit**

* * *

They finally reach the island, where they investigate the strange noise.


	8. Faybelle!

Trying to find the Royal Dark Fairy, Poppy and Holly are also searching, who hear muffled screaming and yelling.

"Wait. That sounds like...", Poppy pauses as she tries to recognize the noise.

Holly then says, "Hope it isn't that mean girl from our school. She's the daughter of the Dark Fairy after all."

Poppy then finally recognizes this with her sister's help and sees a hand sticking out of the sand, yelling with happiness,

"FAYBELLE!"

She then pulls the hand and the person comes out of the sand, revealing to actually be Faybelle Thorn from Ever After High, who the crab calls her the Royal Dark Fairy.

"Oh, great. Rescued by Poppy. Can't believe that.", sarcastically sighed Faybelle.

Holly then hugs Faybelle with her sister, happy to see her.

"Who are you?", Catwoman asks Faybelle.

Poppy then stops Catwoman's question, saying, "We'll tell you when we go back to camp."


	9. The Three Fairies

Back at camp, the Wise Old Crab then speaks to our heroes Poppy, Holly, Catwoman and Poison Ivy after knowing Faybelle for a bit while she knows about the other DC Superhero Teenagers, while the daughter of the Dark Fairy was trying to say something while the Wise Old Crab was speaking.

"The prophecies say that the Three Fairies will be found with the exiled crabs. Go quickly, your friend may be in great danger!", warned the Wise Old Crab, while Faybelle finally requested the four heroes.

"We will, Wise Old Crab.", promised Poppy and Catwoman.

Then Faybelle meanly requested, "And while you're there, look for something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay! We will too!", Holly promised as our heroes went.


	10. Fort Crabclaw

**Characters Playable: Poppy (Brushscissors Sword), Catwoman (Cat O'Nine Tails), Holly (Hair Powers) and Poison Ivy (Plant Powers).**

The heroes arrives in an island jungle, where they will be finding the Three Fairies at.

Catwoman then planned, "We gotta look for some kinda...fort full of crab soldiers."

"Those crab guys may be friendly but deadly. Anyways, this adventure will be fun!", Poppy says, before the four encounter a big tree in front of the river. Poppy then gets an idea like last time when they knocked down a tree, saying, "That river is too wide. Maybe we can knock down that old tree.", as our heroes knock down the tree for a path to the next area.

 **Outfit Found: Faybelle's Through the Woods Outfit**

* * *

After defeating birds and big bugs, they go across the water, encountering frogs.

"Hey, look! Froggies! Not like Hopper back at our school.", noticed Holly.

Poison Ivy then says in disgust, "Don't tell me. They spit...it's gross!", as our heroes then defeat the frogs in this area when they spit to attack them.

 **Outfit Found: Catwoman's Gymnastics Outfit**

* * *

"Where all these suitcases are coming from?", Catwoman asks Poison Ivy, as they encounter suitcases to find stuff along the way.

Poison Ivy answered, "It's the suitcase dimension, obviously."

 **Outfit Found: Holly's Sugar Coated Outfit**

* * *

"TURTLE PARTY!", cheered Holly, as they encounter turtles to go across the next river.

Poppy then told the readers and her friends, "Don't eat the cake. It'll be soggy."

* * *

"Look! It's those crabs!", Poppy warned her other three heroic friends, including her sister.

Holly then says, "And they're NOT friendly!"

Then, a crab soldier says, "The best parade ever is happening up there and I'm standing here, freezing my claws off. That makes me so mad...!"

Our heroes then continue to find the Three Fairies as they also defeat crab soldiers.

* * *

"Watch out! More crabs to go!", said Poison Ivy as they climbed up to another area to encounter more crab soldiers.

Catwoman planned, "If we smash their bases, the soldiers can't get to them."

 **Outfit Found: Tecna's Band Outfit**

* * *

While destroying the crab's bases, they encounter more enemies along with birds.

The superhero teen Cat comments, "Keep your fish to yourself!", as they were defeating the bird as they were climbing. "Going up!"

"Ah. Looks like more climbing.", Poppy said as they keep climbing.

 **Outfit Found: Poppy's Dragon Games Outfit**

* * *

"Why am I off to guard here? I prefer marching at the parade.", one of the crab soldiers said.

Poison Ivy asks quietly as they continue to other areas in the camp, "How big is this camp?", to Catwoman.

 **Outfit Found: Poison Ivy's Dance Outfit**

* * *

"Looks like more jumping!", Holly says as they go start climbing to the next area.

Poppy then hears something and says to her friends, "I hear band music!", as they near the top of the camp.

* * *

Suddenly, marching noises were heard.

"Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four!", a crab soldier marched offscreen as the heroes climb.

Another familiar voice is heard, "Hup, two, three four! Hup, two, three, four! HUP, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"


	11. Tecna and the Captive Winx

As our heroes reach the top, they then find the three fairies they were looking for!

Tecna, Bloom and Stella!

"Hup, two, three, four, rinse and repeat, do it some more!", Stella said, revealing she was the one who was leading the march, captive with Bloom and Tecna.

The crab soldiers then marched and chanted, "We are crabby, we are mean..."

"Marching is fun!", Stella commented as she knows with her friends they are doing it so the soldiers won't get angry.

Tecna then said, "These guys sure enjoy it...", nervously.

"And band music!", Bloom said, as she tries to use band music to continue their march.

Tecna continues, "Well, keep playing! If we stop, they'll get mad again."

"Look, Cat! It's our friend Tecna!", Poppy recognizes the three fairies.

Catwoman then planned, "We'd better give him a hand, looks like those crabs won't let her go."

* * *

Our four heroes then go up to the gate, as Tecna then says while Bloom and Stella keep them marching, "Guys, you gotta go through the gate. It's the way out!"

"Yes! This is the best fun ever! But with monsters.", Poppy says when they go enter the area where the gate is.

* * *

Our four heroes reach the gate and they fight against a dozen of crab soldiers. They then meet with Tecna, Bloom and Stella once again after they defeat some of the crab soldiers.


	12. Freeze!

As our heroes go to exit the fort, dozens of crab soldiers charge towards our heroes.

Tecna, Bloom and Stella then use their Winx powers to combine their magic to use freezing powers.

"FREEZE!"

The blast of magic then swirls around the soldiers, freezing them in cold ice.

Poppy then hugs Tecna as she lands on the ground with her friends again, saying, "I knew we'd save you...and you saved us!"

"So, guys! I have my phone with me!", Tecna said, as she can communicate with someone.

Catwoman then cheers, "Great! Maybe someone can help us out...maybe Draculaura! We haven't seen her for a while, but she can help us!"

"Sorry. Battery's dead.", Tecna says the unfortunate con.

Bloom and Stella sigh, the former saying, "It was fine while the battery lasted."

"That's how they get you, Tecna. That's how they get you.", Stella says after Bloom, before Tecna sighs.

Poppy puts her hand on Tecna's shoulder, giving her compassion and confidence.

"Don't worry! With all this junk falling from the sky, maybe we can still find a charger!", Poppy confides Tecna.

Holly, during Poppy's sentence, gets hit softly on the head by a junk piece that fell from the sky, which causes her to look up, around and at the junk that fell on her.

"You're right, Poppy. C'mon, let's get out of here!", the feline superhero Catwoman said to her as the seven leave to go back to camp.


	13. A Cry for Help

Back at camp, the others get to know Tecna and the others, but a child crab then says to the heroes, "My village is in danger!", as Poppy and Catwoman go to the crab. "Chosen Ones! Please help us!"

"What's wrong, little crab?", Poppy asks, awed by it's cuteness.

The child crab then says, "A monster is attacking our village! The Wise Old Crab said only you two can help us!"

"We'll do what we can. Show us the way!", Catwoman demanded, up for the challenge to destroy the monster.

Poppy agrees with the superhero feline, "We'll take care of that monster and save your village too!"


	14. The Great Carapace

**Characters Playable: Poppy O'Hair (Brushscissors Sword) and Catwoman (Cat O'Nine Tails)**.

When the two girls reach the village, they climb to reach the top to the village's bridge, where they then hear a bunch of screams.

"Wait. What's that? What's going on?", Cat says, asking why everyone's screaming.

Before Catwoman realizes or Poppy answers, they then see dozens of the village crabs stampeding through the village bridge, screaming, a few of them jumping into the water below, some of them saying before falling into the water as the others run across the bridge, past Poppy and Catwoman.

"The great C-c-carapace...!"

"...HAS COME TO LIFE...!"

"...and it's destroying our town...!"

"...RUN FOR IT!"

After this, a loud and ferocious roar is heard. The two girls then see a gigantic sand monster, which is terrorizing the village, which the monster is also known as _The Great Carapace_. The sand monster also has armour unlike the sand monsters have encountered earlier, with a big wooden shell on it's back.

"It's a huge sand monster, wearing a big wooden shell! Oh, no! The Wise Old Crab is in danger!", Poppy exclaimed. " **To the rescue!** "

Suddenly, The Great Carapace then swallows The Wise Old Crab alive!

"Double OH NO! It swallowed the Wise Old Crab!", Poppy gasps as the battle starts.

The Wise Old Crab says loudly while inside The Great Carapace, "I'm alright! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

During the battle, Poppy and Catwoman use the exploding coconut shooters to destroy The Great Carapace's armour, even though they dodged it's sand powers. When they hit it's head three times each with the shooters, they back him up into the village waterfall...

* * *

When The Great Carapace is at the village waterfall, the monster immediately and quickly sinks and collapses into a huge pile of sand.

The two crabs that were with the Wise Old Crab witness the monster's defeat, and Poppy and Catwoman sigh in relief after a great battle.

"As was foretold in legend...", the Wise Old Crab says as he suddenly pops out of The Great Carapace's sandy remains.

This startles Poppy and Catwoman, the latter cat superhero girl jumping like a real cat.

* * *

Later, the crab inhabitants of the village Poppy and Catwoman just saved, cheers with victory, with the Wise Old Crab, being one of them, was very proud of the two girls.

"You have saved us! We will make you honorary members of our clan...for all eternity!", the leader crab says and honours the two.

Poppy also includes, "But don't forget our friends Holly, Poison Ivy, Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Faybelle, Harley Quinn and Draculaura. They help us save you too."

The Wise Old Crab also gives the two a reward for the feline and the rebellious hairstylist...

...the charger for Tecna's phone!

"Poppy, look! The charger is for Tecna's phone, that we can communicate!", Catwoman notices and reminds Poppy.

Poppy then smiles and says, "Now we can call Draculaura for some advice!"


	15. Communicating with Draculaura

That night, Tecna fully charged her phone and then communicates with Draculaura. Tecna is talking with her along with Poppy, Catwoman and Holly for the conversation.

"You're...where?!", Draculaura exclaimed via video chat.

Tecna says fast, "On an island in another dimension, fighting a supervillain crocodile that's going to destroy the universe!"

"That would explain the strange readings I've been getting.", Draculaura guessed via video chat.

Tecna asks, "...It would...?"

Draculaura then shows an example of what Killer Croc is planning, with diagrams of the time and space along with Tecna, Catwoman and Poppy's worlds.

"Absolutely. The supervillain crocodile is using a rip in time and space to steal energy from all our worlds, and keep it for himself! If this goes on much longer, all of our homes would be destroyed!", theorized Draculaura.

Catwoman then says, "If Killer Croc's getting so powerful, how can we stop him?"

"I'm sending your friend Harley Quinn the plans for a device that my school just invented: the Rip-Zipper. It will recover the energy Killer Croc's been stealing, and close the rip in Time and Space. The Quantum Reality Forecasting Algorithms indicate the parts you'll need are scattered among the stuff that's falling on the island. So all you have to do is find them, and build a highly complex and dangerous piece of equipment! Any questions?", Draculaura planned.

Poppy, Catwoman and Tecna raise their hand to Draculaura's question, except for Holly, who hesitates for a moment before raising her hand.

"Good! Now find those parts!", said Draculaura.


	16. The Love-Struck Girl

Immediately after Draculaura's call, the Wise Old Crab then speaks to our heroes Poppy, Tecna, Catwoman and Poison Ivy, after everyone gets to know Tecna after their last adventure.

"One of the heroes remains to be found: The Love-Struck Girl! The legends say that you'l find her among the jeweled trees! Go quickly, before the enemy gets to her first!", the Wise Old Crab then told our heroes.

Poppy then says to her friends quickly, courageous, "Guys, let's go find The Love-Struck Girl!"


End file.
